Wishing on a Paper Boat
by Morning and Evening Stars
Summary: Inseparable, Young, In love. That's what they've always been. Amidst the cruelty of reality they found love, the found beauty. He has been her live. She has been his heart. In the world where only darkness exist, she saw love and light.. though him. My First Fanfic :) One-Shot Warning of Character death Dx Please Read this fanfic :) Thank You.. Sorry Summary sucks ...


**Hi Guys I'm Morning and Evening Stars :) This is currently my first fanfic.. Well I have a facebook account were I'm currently role playing Levy. The Names is Levy Script-Mage McGarden :) (kay don't judge me by that :3) Well as my first Fanfic I know some of you will throw flames on me.. I'm Warning you don't do it :) xDD**

**Warning: Wrong Grammars & Character death**

**Pairings : Natsu and Lucy**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Tragedy.**

**Note: I Don't own Fairy Tail and it's plot but Hiro does, And I don't know if I'm the first one who made this kind of fic. **

**Please Enjoy~ :))**

* * *

**_Summary: Inseparable, Young, In love. That's what they've always been. Amidst the cruelty of reality they found love, the found beauty. He has been her live. She has been his heart. In the world where only darkness exist, she saw love and light.. though him._**

**_If Distance and time would define love, they will proudly object. For they had survive 13 years of being separated, suffering through the pain of it._**

_**This is a Story of Natsu and Lucy, who were being embraced by unconditional LOVE..**  
_

* * *

_**Twelve Years Ago...**_

A ten-year old girl named Lucy, runs toward to the eleven-year old boy named Natsu while holding a white rose. "Natsu, look at this!" Lucy shouted as she wagged a rose in front of him. His brows furrowed and took it from her. "What is this?" He asked. The blonde-haired girl laughed and answered,"It's a Flower, you idiot.." She said as she looks on the white rose that Natsu was holding."Beautiful isn't it, Natsu?"

He shook his head, making the Blonde-girl pouts. Before she could say something, Natsu tuck the flower behind her ear and grinned. "Now it's beautiful!"

Natsu grinned at her, Making Lucy's heart's flung. Her cheeks become a light red and she giggled softly "Natsu, I would always loved to see you smiling."

"Luce, You'll always see me smile. I will never leave you so that I could protect you" Lucy's cheeks become more redder "And so that you can melt by seening my handsome face" He teasese. Lucy tip-toed and kissed his cheeks shyly.

"Natsu-kun! Lucy! come back now, the food is ready!" Lucy's mother, Layla called them as Grandeeney fixed the plates on the picnic table. Natsu held Lucy's hand tightly and run to their families. That day they were happy. They never know, one of them has to leave.

* * *

Lucy looked outside their balcony and fumbled with her fingers. She sighed deeply.

"Natsu promised to go to the River with me.." She whine softly while looking at the paper and pen in her hand.

Lucy looked at the clock. It's already 7 in the evening. Her Birthday Party has Ended but Natsu and his family didn't come up, she started to worried.

"Mama!" She runs towards to Layla. Lucy shouted as she sat on the couch with her fists balled up against her chin. Layla came rushing towards to her daughter and asking what happen?

"Ma, What time will Natsu will come?" She asked as Layla patted her head. "Natsu-kun needs to study, so he went somewhere" Layla said calmly.

Lucy frowns at the news and asked again "So he won't come today? What about tomorrow?" Layla just simply shook her head and explained. "Lucy dear, it will take years before Natsu-kun could come back. Your'e Auntie Grandeeney sent him to abroad with Wendy-chan to study."

Tears brimmed on her face, telling herself 'why he has to leave? don't he want to be with me anymore? he promise he'll marry me someday..' She run of of her house and decided to go to his house, hoping she would see him. But he was not there. She was Now alone and lonely, she walked at the streets while her tear was still s trimming down her face. Until she found herself on the river they love.

* * *

_**Present day... (March 19 X789)**_

Natsu Dragneel stepped out of the airport and they felt the warm breeze embrace his skin. Natsu Finally finished his study in aboard (But Wendy didn't cause she was still in high school.) and now came back in Magnolia where he can meet his family, friends and the girl he never stopped loving. He quickly hailed a cab and told the driver where to go.

He arrvive at their mansion (He was the heir of Dragneel company and Lucy was also a heir of the Heartfilia's, their family was just close and planning to get them married someday.) and dashed his way to the kitchen where his Mother is. He immediately give her a back hug, and say "Mom~ I'm home~"

"Natsu! your'e back!" Grandeeney gave him a motherly hug with a smile on her face "Your'e father, isn't home yet. Anyway where's Wendy? You left her alone?!" Grandeeney yelled to his idiot son. "Relax mom! Wendy don't like to come.." Natsu replied. "So you mean she doesn't want to see her mother?!" Grandeeney yelled once again. "No, no! what I mean is she still in highschool and they have exam next week , I don't want her to skip that, so I decided to come home alone, and celebrate my birthday here in Magnolia" He rub the back of his neck. "You're now matured huh Natsu?" Her mother giggled, "And you mom was getting older" Natsu said making her mother punch him. "Mom, that hurts!" Natsu yelled rubbing the part were her mom punched, "Anyway, mom, I finish my studies, so.. I can help Old Man in his works" Natsu grinned proudyly, "Oh, really~?! Oh My~ I'm so happy!" His mother yelled in happiness, "You want me to cook your favorite food?!" Her Mother asked, "No need mom, I'm full already."

He scanned the house and notice a picture frame. Natsu just simply smiled at the sight of it; him and his childhood lover, Lucy. "Mom, Where's Luce?" Grandeneey froze and gulp as she dried the plates.

"Lucy-san is... On the hospital, but I don't know now, in what Layla-chan said, she is back from the hospital." she said

His brows furrowed in confusion. "From the hospital?! What happen to her?!" he asked worriedly and a sort of panic "Mom, Tell me what happen to Lucy!"

"Lucy-san was diagnosed with a brain tumor since four years ago after she got into a car accident with Michelle-chan. Lucy-san's body went weak... Two years after she was diagnosed with it, She had Ovarian cancer. Layla-chan and Jude-san never give up on her treatment but it was until the doctor told them that the cancer cells had come worse than before." Grandeneey explained.

"And it was on stage 4 my dear..." Grandeneey added.

_Lucy wanted to live for the boy she loved and for her family and friends, but she refused to undergo the treatment after her knowing it getting more worst and because she thinks Natsu got another girl than her._

_"I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the hospital and slowly gets weak and die. I want to be strong for myself, for the people that I love, and for Natsu... I don't want him to see me in the hospital bed and worry about me when he comes back , but I think he got a new girl beside him when he comes back." she honestly remarked._

Without thinking Natsu rushed to the Heartfilia Mansion. He rung the doorbell for as many times until someone opened the door , Virgo, Lucy's favorite maid.

"My Prince I'll -" Virgo suddenly interrupt by Lucy's mother, Layla "Don't worry Virgo let him be.." Virgo suddenly bows on Layla,"Punishment?" she said in her usual poker face. "No need, Virgo" She said as Virgo leaves.

"Please let me see her.", Natsu begged and bowed to her. Layla nodded and pat his shoulder, leading him to the garden.

He saw a 21-year old Lucy brushing her fingers against the roses delicately, Humming a soft melody. His heart raced as he walk closer..

"Levy-chan?" The girl ask and waiting for the reply.

"Levy-chan? okay, plea-" she slowly turn her head and saw a 22-year old pink-haired man. "Na-Natsu..." Lucy's eyes grew wide when she saw him. Natsu sits beside her and hugged her, "Natsu.. is that really you...?" she asked with a shaky voice.

He can't speak. He has so much things to say but words won't come

Lucy hugged him back and pulled away, She notice him crying. "Natsu, why your crying? Please don't cry.." Tear form in her eyes as well. feeling happy and pain at the same time "You know that I hate when you cry. Please Natsu, Smile for me" She begged. Natsu hugged her again.

"I'm Sorry Luce.", he said. Lucy smiled faintly , shook her head and hug him back "Why your saying sorry?" she ask, "Because I leave you alone and I didn't protect you" he said making the hug become tighter "But your'e here now, you come back for me, What is there to be sorry of?" she suddenly kiss him on his cheeks "You came back, that's the important part" she smiled.

"You'll be celebrating your birthday soon, right?" she said "Any plans?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I want to go to the river with you."

* * *

**Outside of the Heartfilia Mansion.**

**~together with Layla, Lucy, Natsu, Lucas and Nashi~**

**(Author: Nashi and Lucas are Adopted Kids of Lucy who's actually 4yrs old I'll tell you later why she adopt Nashii and Lucas.) and they were twins .. :3)**

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Layla-san?" Natsu asked Layla as he close the car door for Lucy. Layla smiled and refused the offer. "Have a safe trip" she smiled warmly. He grin before getting in the car. "Natsu-kun.." Layla called him as he turns his head and see's Layla "Thank you." With that Natsu Get in his car and drove away.

"Momma Layla, Why that pink haired guy took mommy?" Lucas asked his Grandmother confusedly. "Yeah Momma Lay~" Nashi asked also to her well known grandmother "Mommy and Da- Opps" Layla giggled because of that

"Huh? What's 'Opps' Momma?" The twins asked

"Nevermind, Come Let's bake Cookies" Layla said cheerfully.

* * *

**At The river**

She inhaled the soothing air of the afternoon. Soon, the sun will set and the moon will rise. "Natsu.." Lucy called him "Are you happy?" Natsu grins at her question, and a small and adorable smile flashed on Lucy's lips, as h nodded and mumbled "Aye."

"It's been so long since we wrote our wishes on the paper boats..." She sighed. Natsu looked at her and smiled before asking. "Do you want to do it again?" Her eyes gets wide and smiled to him lovingly and nodded. Natsu gets up and runs in his car. He grab his bag and he get some colored papers and brought his pen. "What do you wish, Luce?" He asked as he fold the paper in to a boat. Luce thought for a while as she hugged her knees. She smile to herself and whispered quietly, "I want Nashi, Lucas and you to be happy even when I'm gone."

Natsu looked at her Blankly and wrote on the paper; I want to be with Lucy, _forever_. He got up and put their paper boats on the bridge of the river, letting the yellow and red paper boats flow with the water. He smile and went back to Lucy's side, lacing his fingers to hers.

"I guess wishes do come true...", She said with a small smile on her face as she remembered what she wish long time ago. "The day you left, I came here... crying. I never said how much I love you. Back then, we were too young, but I'm sure of what I feel. On my hand was a piece of paper where I wrote that I want you to came back. I cried and cried because you left. I cried because I don't know how to make paper boats. You always folded it for me remember?"

He kept in his silence, listening to the girl's agony, feeling the pain she had way back.

She continued "That time, I wished you would come back for me. And you did... Do you know how happy I am right now, Natsu? I'm so happy because finally... You're back by my side. Everyday I wished you will not break your promise so that when you come back... I will tell you how I feel..."

He slowly squeezed her hand. "Sorry if I haven't told you before. I'm so sorry.. Please forgive me. But now... I'm sure of what I feel.." He whispered.

"Ne, Natsu, _if _I die, Can you promise me that, you'll take care of Nashi and Lucas, like you promise to me before.." a smile formed in Lucy's lips.

"The Blonde boy and The Pink-haired girl?" He asked sheepishly as he rub the back of his neck, She simply nodded her head and mumbled "Yes.." He looked at her with a grin printed on his face as he said "Sure then" He hugged her tightly "Na-Natsu.. I... Ca-...N't... Breathe..!" Lucy tries to get out of his arms. "Haha.. Sorry" Lucy lean on Natsu as they watch the sun slowly set. Lucy looked at the horizon, a Mix of light Red and Blue, "I Love you Natsu Dragneel.." She said before closing her eyes.

"Advance Happy Birthday Natsu.." she mumbled "I'll see you later.."

Natsu looked at her. Her fingers in his slowly loosened and she let out her last breath. A tear escape from his eye as he hugged her, trying and hoping he would feel her heart beat. "I love you too you weirdo, I never stopped loving you.", He said voicelessly.

The sun that lit the both of them has already set. The Girl that brought light, hope, joy and love to him is gone

She died in his arms

* * *

**At the Funeral..**

The one and only Lucy Heartfilia was gone, she's dead , she's died because of her sickness. She never experience enjoying her life longer, She never had experience to have a family with the man she loved the most.

Everyone is there. Childhood friends, Family relatives, Friends, Family and others. But Natsu Dragneel kept staring at his beloved one in front of her coffin, he ignore the tears escape in his onyx eyes. His mind was still focusing on her, how she smile, how she comfort him, how she make someone relax on her angelic voice. She's perfect to him, but why she has to leave him alone in this world..

Layla Heartfilia walked toward to him, "Natsu-kun, you should sit for a while you've been there for how many hours." she said "No, thanks Layla-san." Natsu quickly replied. "Sigh.. okay Natsu-kun, but before Lucy left, She made this letter for you." Layla smiled painfully as her gave him a brown envelope. "Thanks Layla-san" Natsu replied to her as he take the brown envelope and opened it. He read it while standing in front of her coffin and read it silently.

_ October 19, X786_

_ Dear Natsu_

_You're reading this right? Hmmm, I'm probably dead right now.. I wish you're doing well, I'm sorry if our goodbyes aren't as good as it should be._

_This is crazy, but I wish I could be with you, Nashi and Lucas. You know like a family :)) Oh you haven't know them yet! Hahah sorry my bad :) Nashi and Lucas are my adopted kids. They were soo Cute! Nashi got a pink hair and brown eyes, while Lucas has blonde hair and onyx eyes! In first I thought they were our future child or like they came in the future :) but I think that future won't happen... sigh... :(_

_Oh! Anyway you're collage now right? Haha I'm sure your brain is bleeding because of those lesson, huh? You have to wait 4 years after you finish it... But me I think I can't reach that.. errmm... You know, I'm dying, God knows when I'm going to... Waahh Nevermind! Just make sure you study well so that you can manage your company on your own! :))_

_You know I want to get mad at you because you didn't even say goodbye to me. :(( When you come back and lucky I'm still alive, I'll strangle you and drag you to the river even there's another girl on you're side! And we will wish there together._

_By the way, I want you to know that I can make paper boats on my own now. Before going to school, I always stop by the river to wish. My wish were all the same. Why aren't they coming come true? Sometimes I want to flood the river with my paper boats.. I really desperate to you to come back._

_I miss you :(_

_I made this letter though I know that you'll only read it when I'm gone or when you come back. I met many friends at school! I met Juvia, Gajeel, Levy-chan,Cana and many more! And you know Juvia always calling me 'Love Rival' because she thinks I'm in love with Gray xD But she don't know that I'm in love with you :) I hope you come back soon before I'm gone :))_

_Smile More. I will wait for you... (if my body can survive :( )_

_Note: If I'm gone don't make fights with our childhood friends or else.. I'LL HUNT YOU IN YOU DREAMS :) and also Erza might kill you too if you do that ^o^/ _

_Love,_

_Lucy._

His tears brushed against his cheeks and falls on the paper he's reading. He re-read it again and again as he came for the eighth time. It was written on a folded paper. As he look at in the envelope, he saw a picture of her friends their childhood and also the colorful paper boats she made.

"Luce... I Love you too.." he whispered

* * *

**Sad Right? Sigh T~T anyway if you want I'm going to continue this but with no Romance maybe slight, but with a fatherly Natsu to Nashi and Lucas also a ghost of Lucy (Lu-chan) will be there too! :) Just PM me if you want that :DD**

**Please Review :))**

**Morning and Evening Stars Out! XD **


End file.
